


Manhandled

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentle Manhandling, M/M, Manhandling, Steve likes to manhandle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: When people ask Sam what’s it like dating Steve Rogers he always thinks the same thing. Manhandling. So. Much. Manhandling.





	Manhandled

When people ask Sam what’s it like dating Steve Rogers he always thinks the same thing. Manhandling. So. Much. Manhandling. 

Sam has never been manhandled this much in his entire life. He’s used to being the big guy in relationships, or when he dated men they were the same size and just didn’t manhandle him. But Steve does, Steve loves to. 

Now when Sam’s feet leave the ground in the middle of a conversation he doesn’t even end his sentence, just lets his boyfriend bear hug him from behind and nuzzle into his neck. What’s even funnier is that everyone on the team has gotten used to the manhandling too. 

The idea comes to Sam on movie night, right at the moment Steve lifts him up from the couch and  slides beneath him, sitting Sam back down in his lap. Sam looks over his shoulder at Steve’s grin and whispers, “You wanna start a bet?”

“Over what?” 

“A bet that you can’t go an entire 24 hours without manhandling me.” Sam answers, happily watching the color drain from Steve’s face.

He shakes his head, “Yeah, I don’t think I can do that. Y’know cause you’re so...manhandable.” 

“That’s not a word.” 

“It should be, it describes you perfectly.” Steve quips, a smirk on his face as he squeezes Sam’s hips and tickles his hands up his chest.

Sam slaps his hands away, “If you win I’ll always do the dishes and won’t fuss at you for leaving your clothes all over the floor.” 

Steve tips his head back as if to think about it, locking his fingers together around Sam’s waist as he does. When his blue eyes flicker back to Sam they’re undeniably playful. 

“Okay, and if  _ you  _ win?” 

“If  _ I  _ win, you can only manhandle me with my permission, and I get massages whenever I want.” Sam declares.

Steve makes a face, “For how long?”

“For forever or for as long as we’re together.” Sam clarifies.

Steve snorts, “That’s the same thing, but fine. You have a bet. When does it start?” 

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? Then I better get all my manhandling in now.” Steve says.

Then he turns Sam sideways on his lap and nudges for him to pull his feet up in the fetal position, allowing Steve to wrap his arms around Sam’s whole body. Sam starts to laugh quietly and Steve just shakes him a little, pressing kisses into his neck and shoulder. 

Sam can already smell victory.

* * *

 

The bet officially starts the moment Sam untangles himself from Steve and gets out of bed. He goes to brush his teeth and Steve slides past him a moment later, only brushing his hand along the edge of Sam’s waist. 

“So I can still kiss you, right? That’s allowed? What about hugs?” Steve asks, frowning as he squeezes out toothpaste. 

“The definition of manhandling is to handle someone roughly by dragging or pushing, so kissing is fine. And as for hugs just hold your arms out and I’ll walk into them —  _ that’s  _ the only kind of hugs we’re doing today.” Sam answers, and starts brushing his teeth. 

He soon notices Steve’s silence however, and sees the man staring down into the sink. 

Sam spits, “What’s wrong?” 

Steve looks up at him, fear and worry in the blue of his eyes, “I’m not...rough...with you, Sam, am I?”

Sam shakes his head, and rubs a comforting hand up Steve’s arm. “No, Steve, you’re never rough with me. You somehow find a way to make manhandling gentle and sweet.” 

Steve’s eyes flood with relief, “Okay, good, cause you know I would never hurt you.” 

Sam smiles and kisses his cheek, “Yeah baby, I know.” 

The two of them head to the commonfloor where breakfast is already underway. Steve only screws up when the meal is over, barely catching himself from reaching out and picking Sam up. 

His whole body freezes an inch away as Steve realizes he can’t just tote him over to the couch, and Sam smirks smugly at him. 

Tony raises an eyebrow, “What’s that about?”

“I bet Steve that he couldn’t go a whole day without manhandling me.” Sam answers. 

Their friends laugh and Steve glares at them. “What? I can do it.” He protests.

“No, Steve, you can’t.” Nat corrects and Bruce agrees with her, “Yeah, I think you have a 0.001% chance of winning this bet, oh wait, I forgot the negative.” 

Everyone laughs except Steve, “A negative 0.001% chance.”

“Thanks for the support, Bruce, means a lot.”

* * *

 

By the time afternoon rolls around Steve has had to stop himself a total of ten times, and is glaring at Sam whether he means to or not. Sam himself finds the situation hilarious, cracking up every time he catches the hard blue stare of his boyfriend. 

Steve admits defeat at precisely 6:45 in front of everyone. By this point he’s started to look downright miserable, and the glare aimed at Sam has turned longing. 

Steve stands up from the couch, and shuffles forward with his head hung, dragging his feet until he’s standing in front of Sam. 

Sam raises his head expectantly. “I admit defeat.” Steve says, ignoring the cheers of their friends, “I lost the bet, because in the next second I am going to have picked you up from that couch, and given you the best bear hug known to man. But it will be the last time I don’t ask before manhandling you, alright?” 

Sam nods. Steve scoops him up from the couch and crushes him to his chest just as he said he would, Sam’s feet in the air as Steve twirls him around. 

“I gotta say that  _ does _ look like the best bear hug known to man.” Natasha cracks, smirking.

“Yeah, do they give out awards for that sort of thing?” Tony asks. 

“We could get him a mug ‘Best Bear Hugger’.” Rhodey offers, and Tony nods in thought. 

Steve finally lets go of Sam with a wide grin, no hint of shame or embarrassment to be found. Sam just shakes his head. 

“I get massages whenever I want now.” Sam reminds him, and Steve smirks.

“You want one right now?” He asks, the look in his eye saying it will be much more than a massage. 

Clint groans from the couch, “You guys are disgusting!”


End file.
